Fireflies and Chocolate Cake
by NovaCalla
Summary: Fireflies, chocolate cake, and a dance. Frey and Forte finally confess what has been a long time in coming. Frey x Forte
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Rune Factory 4. I'm just writing for fun. :)

My Oblivious Knight

"Forte!" Frey called out running over to her. "Geeze you walk fast." Frey panted.

"Good morning Frey, is there anything I can help you with?" Forte asked, politely as ever.

"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind that is, w-what I mean is." Frey gulped. This was not going well. "Would you accompany me out of town tonight?" Forte looked a little bit surprised, but nodded her consent.

"What time shall we meet?"

"20 hundred hours."

"That late?" Frey winced at Forte's tone.

"Is that too late?"

"No, that is fine. I will see you then in front of the castle. Good day Princess." Forte turned and marched off. _Why does she have to be so damn formal? I'm trying to woo you woman!_ Frey sighed running her hand through her hair. Why of all people did she have to fall in love with Forte, the strict Dragon Knight. She'd be better off with Dylas! Turning around Frey ran to her room to prepare for tonight. Frey knew that Forte had a "secret" love of sweets so she baked cakes and cookies for their picnic. Tonight was the night, the night that Frey confessed to Forte. If she rejected her… well they were having their picnic by a lake that she could make use of, but she had to be optimistic. Maybe Forte feels the same and they'll live happily ever after. Frey laughed at herself. _Don't set yourself up for failure Frey_. This _was_ Forte after all. Frey didn't even know if she liked women _that_ way. Shaking her head Frey resumed baking the chocolate cake trying to let all of her worries just float away.

Meanwhile one Dragon Knight was pacing frantically around her room hitting her straw dummy every once in awhile. "Argh!" Forte swung with all her might at the dummy, breaking her sword clean in two. Forte sighed and shook her head as she picked up the pieces of her sword. "Bado… when will you learn." She tossed the broken sword in the scrap metal can she had in her room and flopped down on her bed. She was going out with Frey again. It was becoming harder and harder to maintain her strict persona around Frey. All she wanted to do was drop the persona and confess to Fray, but she knew that was wildly inappropriate. She was a _princess_ and Forte was just a knight. It would never work. That didn't stop her heart from lurching every time Frey would casually touch her arm or smile at her. Her smile. It was enough to brighten Forte's day, and when she would ask Forte to accompany her out. Forte smiled, she loved spending time with Frey, even if it was in a spooky mansion filled with ghosts. Forte glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for her to make her rounds. Sighing as she stood Forte grabbed one of the other swords she had on her weapon's rack and went on her patrol.

~RF4~

Nervously shifting her backpack from one arm to the other Frey waited for Forte. Sure she was there twenty minutes early, but she was just so excited! An entire night with Forte, she couldn't wait. Frey had gone over the plan in her head time after time. She would lead Forte to Keeno Lake for a picnic by the water. The fireflies would be out giving it a romantic ambiance. After they ate she would ask Forte to dance then she'd tell her. Too lost in her own thoughts Frey didn't even notice Forte's approach.

"Lady Frey?" Forte asked seeing Frey's far off expression. Hearing Forte's voice Frey jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!" Frey smacked Forte on the arm lightly.

"My apologies Princess."

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Frey." Forte graced Frey with a smile. Frey felt her heart constrict, just like it always did when Forte smiled at her. "You ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"Keeno Lake." Forte raised an eyebrow. She figured they'd be off to some dungeon or something.

"What for?"

"You'll see." Frey said cryptically. As much as Forte hated surprises she trusted Frey not to lead her blindly into danger. Walking in step with Forte, Frey asked. "How have you been Forte?"

"Hum? Oh, I've been well. Thank you for asking Frey. And you? How have you been?"

"Never better!" Frey replied cheerily. "Come on Forte!" Frey grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run.

"Frey!" Forte said surprised running after her.

"It's just a little running, Forte." Frey laughed. "Think of it as training!" Forte gave a small chuckle. After several minutes of running the two had arrived at Keeno Lake, just as the fireflies were coming out. "I love fireflies." Frey said with a look of wonder and awe on her face.

"Yeah." Forte said softly gazing at Frey. Frey walked around for several minutes examining the ground trying to find a perfect spot.

"Perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" Forte asked.

"You'll see." Frey said once again. She set her backpack down and pulled out a blanket to set on the grass. Forte wasn't liking where this was going. After spreading out the blanket Frey pulled out several egg dishes and placed them on the blanket along with some candles. "Well have a seat." Frey gestured to the other side of the blanket. Shifting from one foot to the other Forte sat down on the blanket, propping her sword against a nearby rock.

"Wow, this all looks very good." Forte said.

"It should all be fresh I made it this afternoon."

"You made all of this?"

"Yup!" Frey smiled. "Dig in." Forte didn't know what to say so instead she ate. After they'd eaten their fill of food Frey brought out a single piece of chocolate cake. "I brought this for you." A slight blush graced Frey's cheeks at the look of utter delight that crossed Forte's face.

"I love - AHEM, I mean that was very nice of you, Frey." Forte eagerly ate her slice of cake."Would you like a bite? You did make it after all." Frey smiled and took a bite. It was good. "Thank you for all of this Frey, it has been a most enjoyable evening."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself." Frey placed the dirty dishes back in her backpack before standing. Frey held a hand out to Forte. _Now or never._ Frey thought. "Dance with me?" She asked.

"What?!" Forte asked.

"Dance with me?" Frey asked once more.

"A-all right." Forte grabbed Frey's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. Frey pulled Forte closer and placed her hand lightly on her waist and picked up Forte's other hand. "There's no music." Forte stammered, fighting to keep her blush at bay. She was so close! Forte could feel the heat coming off of Frey's body. Frey started to hum slowly, spinning Forte around before pulling her in closer. Frey could see the blush that Forte sported across her cheeks. Frey and Forte danced under the light of the moon and fireflies content to be in each other's arms.

"Forte?"

"Yes, Frey?"

"There is something I have to tell you." Frey whispered in Forte's ear. Frey smiled when she felt Forte shudder slightly.

"W-what is it?"

"I… I love you." Forte pulled back alarmed thinking that this was Frey's version of a joke. She looked into Frey's eyes and saw the love shining through.

"Truly?" Frey could hear the hope in Forte's voice.

"Truly, Forte. I love you. I love you so much it hurts when I'm not around you, and when I am I'd do anything to see you smile or hear your laugh."

"I love you too Frey." Forte said. Frey smiled and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Forte's delicate lips and wrapped her arms around her. It didn't matter that Frey couldn't remember who she was or where she grew up. She'd made new memories in Selphia and she wouldn't trade them for anything.

The End.

Please Review!


End file.
